Réalité
by La plume rouge
Summary: Ryûzaki n'est pas un lycéen comme les autres. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est rejeté par la société. Il est trop différent. C'est dérangeant. Il est seul. Tout seul. Définitivement seul ? Peut-être pas. Mais la meilleure des compagnies viendrait-elle à lui aussi simplement ? Non. Il se cache quelque chose derrière ce jeune homme trop amical. Il y a forcément quelque chose. UA
1. Normal

**J'avais envie d'essayer une SchoolFic sur Death Note. Je me demande ce que ça va donner au final, mais bon… il faudrait d'abord que je songe à terminer Eraser Death ». Mais je ferais les deux en même tiens, pourquoi je me casse la tête, moi, hein ? Bref. C'est un peu UA étant donné que c'est une SchoolFic et donc pour les besoins de ce genre, j'avais besoin de modifier certaines choses.**

**DISCLAIMER Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Oba sont bien évidemment les créateurs de tout l'univers de Death Note.**

**RATING T**

**WARNING UA**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Ryûzaki termina son exercice et referma son cahier, levant les yeux vers le professeur de mathématiques. Ses yeux au regard dérangeant troublèrent l'enseignant, qui détourna les yeux en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu son cahier fermé indiquant que le jeune homme avait terminé de résoudre les systèmes qu'il avait écrit au tableau.

Au contraire, il passa à la rangée opposée à lui pour pouvoir tourner le dos à ce regard trop franc et trop grand. Ryûzaki frotta son pied gauche avec le droit, sentant les regards dégoûtés que lui lançaient plusieurs jeunes filles. Elles murmuraient sans cesse Vous avez vu ses mauvaises manières ? », Qu'il est répugnant ! », Pourquoi enlève-t-il ses chaussures ? Il ne met même pas de chaussettes ! », Tu as vu comment il s'assoit ? Quel crétin ! », C'est un triso, c'est sûr. ». Le brun ignora les reproches et les provocations, concentrant son regard inexpressif et vide sur son cahier fermé. Etrangement, il était seul à sa table et au fond de la classe. Personne n'avait voulu s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il poussa un long soupir, étudiant avec intérêt un couple d'oiseaux dans leur nid. Eux au moins n'étaient ni agressifs ni méchants avec lui. Ce qu'il aimerait étudier par correspondance. Au moins, aucune personne immature ne viendrait lui rabâcher e qu'il savait déjà. A savoir, sa tenue négligée, le fait qu'il porte tout le temps la même chose, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses grands cernes, son regard trop insistant et soi-disant insultant, sa manie d'appuyer son pouce contre sa lèvre et de mordiller celui-ci, son dos courbé et sa façon de traîner les pieds, ainsi et surtout que la manie qu'il avait de se les frotter l'un contre l'autre en classe, retirant ses chaussures et s'asseyant accroupi sur sa chaise. En n'oubliant pas la façon dont il tenait les objets entre le pouce et l'index, comme une pierre particulièrement précieuse et fragile. Il était tout simplement différent. Un peu trop, peut-être. Oui, finalement avaient-ils raison.

Il était anormal. Etranger. Bizarre. Ridicule. Pathétique. Grossier. Flippant.

Peut-être avaient-ils raison, oui. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Son seul atout était son intelligence. Et encore, à quoi lui servait-elle pour paraître normal aux yeux de quelqu'un ? Pour être aimer ? Apprécier ? Comme quelqu'un de normal.

Cette idée l'obsédait. Il _devait _être normal. Malheureusement, ses tics étaient présents depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en débarrasse. Il ne lui restait plus rien. A qui sa perte ferait-elle de la peine ? Watari, peut-être. Oui, sûrement.

Cet homme au grand cœur l'avait élevé par lui-même et choyé, après l'avoir arraché au terrible orphelinat qu'était Wammy's House. Mais encore une fois, il avait été séparé de ce vieil homme attachant pour suivre des études supérieures et il avait été transféré ici, à Mekita. Ce lycée recevait les élèves qui possédaient une moyenne supérieure à seize. Et un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne évidemment. Mais malgré tout, Ryûzaki se demandait si vraiment toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient bien intelligentes. Leurs réactions étaient si immatures… il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient puériles. Il l'était lui-même, mais à un niveau différent. Il détestait perdre. Mais ici, il avait l'impression d'être tout le temps perdant. Et il ne possédait pas de portable pour contacter Watari. Il aurait pu demander à un de ses amis de lui prêter le sien. Enfin, s'il avait eu des amis. Il était donc obligé de dépenser de l'argent dans une cabine téléphonique en extérieur pour mentir à Watari sur son moral actuel. Et il avait abandonné cette pratique après s'être retrouvé enfermé dans la cabine par une bande de garçons voulant jouer les malins devant les filles. Décidemment… il haïssait ce lycée. Tout comme les autres le haïssait, lui.

Comment pouvait-on à ce point haïr quelqu'un sans le connaître ? Comment pouvait-on à ce point délaisser quelqu'un à cause de son apparence, de ce qu'il paraissait être ? Etait-il laid à ce point ? Etait-il si effrayant que ça ? Pourquoi devait-il subir toutes leurs moqueries sans broncher ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de leur fracasser le crâne sur un mur ? De les clouer sur place grâce à un coup de pied ? Être violent n'était pas dans sa nature, mais il savait se défendre et ces derniers temps, il y songeait souvent. Mais il ne devait pas céder face à toutes ces provocations gamines et dignes d'enfant en bas âge. Il devait garder la tête haute, le menton relevé. Ne pas baisser la tête devant tous ces faux petits durs qui roulaient des mécaniques. La courbure de son dos n'était pas de la plus grande aide dans ces moments-là, certes.

Il était affublé de plusieurs surnoms. A force, les autres avaient dû oublier son vrai nom. Les professeurs l'appelaient Lawliet, mais c'étaient bien les seuls.

« Le bossu », le pédé », le triso », l'intello(c'était le plus gentil de tous), face de panda », le débile », l'allumé », l'autre », l'autiste », l'horreur », la chose(si, si).

Voilà ce qu'il supportait tous les jours. A chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, il y avait un regard dédaigneux posé sur lui, si ce n'était pas les insultes qui pleuvaient. On n'avait encore jamais porté la main sur lui, mais si cela arrivait, Ryûzaki ne se retiendrais plus. Il le savait. Il bouillait intérieurement, avait envie de tous les enfermer dans une cage et de les laisser choir au dessus d'un volcan en activité ou même d'une crevasse. Ou encore de l'acide, qu'ils aient le temps de souffrir. Habituellement, jamais ce genre de choses n'auraient traversé son esprit, mais là c'était trop, plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Son masque de glace avait tout de même ses limites. Toute personne avait ses limites. IL N'ETAIT PAS UN MONSTRE !

Il avait envie de hurler, de montrer au monde entier à quel point il était fragile, à quel point ce qu'il supportait relevait de la torture.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il sentit les larmes monter, mais il détourna un peu plus la tête, ses cheveux masquant son masque fissuré, déformé par la tristesse. Il les refoula à grand-peine et dû attendre quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et de relever les yeux, passant une fois de plus son regard sur la salle de classe. Pourquoi s'obligeait-il à regarder tous ces visages moqueurs et haineux ? Etait-ce du masochisme ? Probablement. Pourquoi sinon ferait-il une chose pareille ?

Mais alors qu'il s'adonnait à ses pensées morbides, des coups secs furent frappés à la porte et la CPE entra, suivi d'un jeune homme châtain au regard ambré. Elle le présenta à la classe et leur dit son nom. Mais Ryûzaki n'écoutait pas.

_Encore un_, se disait-il. _Encore un qui va prendre du plaisir à m'insulter et à m'humilier._

Mais alors qu'il était plongé dans la contemplation mélancolique du petit couple d'oiseaux dans leur nid, la chaise située à côté de lui grinça et une masse s'y assit. Tellement peu habitué à une telle proximité, Ryûzaki sentit son cœur s'emballer. Non d'excitation, mais de peur, de trac. Qui était ce garçon ? Un vrai sadique ? Il voulait le martyriser ?

_NON ! NON ! VA-T-EN !_ hurlait son esprit.

Le jeune homme tendit sa main à Ryûzaki, qui, prit au dépourvu, ne réagit pas et le châtain eut l'air un peu embarrassé qu'il le plante de cette façon alors qu'il voulait simplement le saluer. Le brun serra tout de même sa main, en ayant évidemment vérifié qu'une quelconque farce ne se soit pas dissimulé dans sa main. Ryûzaki se sentait très nul. Il sentait ses joues se colorer et c'était la première fois qu'il perdait contenance en public. Le contact de sa main chaude le fit ciller. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-on été si poli avec lui ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on salué ainsi ?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Light Yagami. Et toi ? engagea le jeune inconnu.

- Heu…

- Tu as oublié ton nom ? rit le châtain, l'air non moqueur mais simplement amusé.

Autour d'eux, la salle était d'un mutisme total, d'un silence glaçant et tétanisant pour Ryûzaki.

- Je… je… je m'appelle…

- Hé, le triso, on arrive plus à articuler normalement ? ricana Shiho, le garçon le plus populaire et le plus horripilant de tout Mekita.

- Ry… Ryûzaki Lawliet, bégaya le brun, mortifié.

- Ne sois pas embarrassé, voyons, sourit Light.

- Messieurs, vous aurez cette discussion de courtoisie à un autre moment, lança le professeur, l'air surpris.

Effectivement, ce garçon-là non plus ne devait pas être très normal pour venir de lui-même à Ryûzaki sans une mauvaise plaisanterie en tête.

La fin du cours se passa normalement, au fait près que le fameux Light ne cessait de lui raconter sa vie et que le pauvre Ryûzaki ne savait quoi répondre. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à la seule personne qui lui parlait de se taire et d'aller traîner sa mégalomanie ailleurs ! Il n'empêche, il semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'en devenant ami avec Ryûzaki, il allait se faire détester de tous.

A moins qu'en se rendant compte de l'effet de leur tout nouveau lien, il ne le laisse tomber.

Comme tous les autres.

Comme les gens normaux.

Ryûzaki espérait au fond de lui que Light Yagami n'était pas normal.

* * *

**Vous avez envie d'avoir la suite ou pas ?**


	2. Juste punition ?

**Deuxième chapitre ! Dédicace à Alena Robynelfe qui est ma première commentatrice sur cette fic et aussi la première qui m'ajoute en auteur favori (enfin y'a Poulpy, mais c'est ma meilleure amie alors ça compte pas vraiment x)). Bien évidemment merci à fabulous me, Mellow Yellow, Naemir et Plew A.E qui m'ont encouragé à faire le deuxième chapitre de cette fic et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bref…**

**Naemir : deux-trois fautes ? Quoi ? :o ! Horreur et damnation ! *part à la chasse aux fautes d'orthographe en se maudissant de ne pas s'être relue***

**N'empêche, j'aime le moment où les discussions se barrent en cacahuète dans ce chapitre… ouais, je sais, c'est un peu OOC, ces moments-là, mais j'avais envie de délirer x)**

**DISCLAIMER : Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba sont bien évidemment les créateurs de tout l'univers de Death Note.**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : UA (plutôt assez pour ce chapitre, car j'admets qu'il y a du CRACK)**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Les mains de Ryûzaki se crispèrent sur ses genoux tandis que Light le suivait comme son ombre et s'installait à ses côtés dans le réfectoire. C'était une grande première aujourd'hui. Pas seulement parce qu'il mangeait avec quelqu'un qui le considérait comme un égal, comme quelqu'un de normal, mais aussi parce qu'aucuns quolibets ne lui avaient été adressés. C'en était effrayant pour le pauvre brun. Bien évidemment, il n'en montrait rien et se contentait de rester impavide, comme à son habitude, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, sa rougeur de la dernière fois l'ayant honteusement marqué. Il était bien décidé à se reprendre. De toute manière, son regard avait repris cette teinte de naïveté et d'ahurissement. Ses grands yeux qui lui donnaient toujours l'air ahuri et complètement à l'ouest participaient grandement à son surnom de « triso ».

- Ça va ? lui demanda son tout nouveau compagnon qui le jaugeait.

- Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas bien, le rassura t-il.

Néanmoins gardait-il un ton sec. Et il voyait également que Light gardait une part de secret, de réserve. Il cherchait sûrement à s'intégrer, purement et simplement. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas choisi le bon pion pour avancer dans l'échiquier social et battre le roi. Loin de là… il aurait même plutôt choisi un pion déjà placé de diagonale avec un fou prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Enfin, en tout cas, Light Yagami s'était totalement trompé s'il pensait avoir abordé le plus populaire. De plus, il venait à jamais d'enterrer l'espoir de devenir aimé et peut-être mieux considéré qu'une larve. Ou de l'air putréfié, comme lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? questionna Light en l'observant curieusement. C'est à cause de moi ? Je te gêne ?

- Heu…

Ryûzaki cessa de s'empiffrer d'avec le gâteau à la crème que la cantine avait préparé et reposa sa cuillère, entourant de nouveau ses genoux de ses mains.

- Je suis toujours comme ça, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu te tiens bizarrement, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu as été à côté de moi pendant deux heures dans deux salles de classe différentes, je pensais que tu avais compris que je m'asseyais toujours comme ça, répliqua acerbement le brun.

- Ne t'énerve pas, voyons, Lawliet. C'était juste une question comme ça, fit Light en fronçant les sourcils.

- Appelle-moi Ryûzaki, ne te fatigues pas, soupira son interlocuteur.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, voyons, refusa Light avec un sourire charmeur.

Etrangement, le brun se lassait de Light. Certes il était sympathique, mais ô combien trop peu observateur et naïf. Pourtant, il aurait juré qu'il était intelligent en croisant son regard, en classe. Il aurait juré que son regard s'était fait froid et calculateur, glacial. Qu'il l'avait jaugé. Un infime sourire s'était dessiné aux commissures de sa bouche, juste avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse et qu'il prenne un air doux et innocent comme un agneau. Etrange… mais au-delà du fait qu'il était lassé, Ryûzaki se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par ce garçon. Par curiosité, par intérêt. Il sentait quelque chose qui le poussait vers lui. Cette expression qu'il avait eu en le voyant, cette transformation en s'asseyant à ses côtés, cette façon de le regarder comme un morceau de steak bien juteux. Ou parfaitement à point, d'ailleurs… il ignorait ses préférences.

- Dis-moi, Yagami, tu préfères tes steaks à point ou saignants ?

Décontenancé, Light cilla et l'observa étrangement, avant de murmurer un « saignant » un peu faiblard. Donc saignant… hmmm, comme un steak bien juteux, alors.

- Je n'arrive pas à suivre le cheminement de ta pensée, rit le châtain.

Curieusement, son rire lui parut faux et Ryûzaki perçut comme de la frustration, de l'énervement. Mais il passa vite à autre chose, jugeant que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait parlé à quelqu'un, à un… ami, pour se faire une réelle idée de la personne. Ses capacités d'analyse devaient entraver son jugement de Light.

- Bon… j'ai terminé, on sort ? Le soleil brille, soupira Lawliet.

Light lui jeta un regard en biais, curieux. Pourquoi disait-il que le soleil brillait en soupirant ? Le châtain observa un peu plus sa peau laiteuse et ses énormes cernes, se demandant s'il évitait le soleil pour conserver ce qui ressemblait à un look emo. Il se demanda soudain si les énormes valises qu'il se trimballait n'étaient pas tracées à l'eye-liner. Sait-on jamais. Après tout, il avait des manies très étranges, alors pourquoi ne se s'appliquerait-il pas du maquillage sur la figure ? Et son teint laiteux, c'était du fond de teint ? Non. Il délirait. Ce n'était pas le genre de gars à se chouchouter. Il le voyait, il n'était pas idiot. Il avait un look simple. Il devait juste être extrêmement fatigué et avoir une lordose. Et peut-être un problème de sensibilité aux pieds ? Il retint un soupir, suivant son tout nouvel « ami » au-dehors. Il n'arrivait décidemment pas à le cerner et ça l'embêtait. Beaucoup, à vrai dire. Il devait savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête à tout moment, chaque seconde était importante. En le voyant, lui, le souffre-douleur, le martyre de tout le lycée, il avait été certain de s'être trouvé l'acolyte parfait. Malheureusement, malgré le fait qu'il l'observait depuis presque un mois, il devait reconnaître s'être complètement méjugé. Il était en réalité encore plus intelligent et plus maître de lui-même qu'il n'y paraissait. Même ses yeux semblaient obéir à sa volonté de ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais il avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il lui restait le fait incontestable qu'il haïssait tous ceux qui l'insultait et le méprisait. C'était là le plus important. Et la tentation qu'il éprouvera sera plus forte que la raison. Il était presque sûr que ses pensées, dernièrement, ne devaient pas être pacifiques en ce qui concernait ses congénères.

Ils s'assirent donc sur un banc à l'ombre, Ryûzaki rassemblant une fois de plus ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés. Mais son regard avait changé. Et il fixait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Ou bien…

Light suivit la direction dans laquelle s'étaient engouffrés ses énormes yeux et un infime sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était ça.

Une fille.

Elle était de taille moyenne, plus petite que Light, avec des cheveux blonds et était habillé de façon un peu gothique. D'ici, il ne distinguait pas ses yeux. Mais il avait la nette impression qu'elle était plutôt jolie et était visiblement très sociable. Ou simplement attirante, étant donné que les garçons se pressaient autour d'elle comme une nuée de mouches. Hmm… l'exemple est mal choisi étant donné que ce qui intéresse les mouches en général sont les excréments… bref.

- Dis-moi, Lawliet ?

Celui-ci émit une sorte de grognement. On va dire que c'est un oui.

- Qui est la jolie demoiselle, là-bas ? demanda t-il en pointant la blonde de l'index.

Chose impressionnante, Ryûzaki se mit à s'empourprer, comme pris en faute. C'était la deuxième fois en une journée. Light était fier de lui, au fond. Il arrivait tout de même à trouver les rares choses qui pouvaient le déstabiliser. Le brun détourna la tête, observant Light par-dessous ses cils, honteux.

Il était plutôt mignon comme ça. On aurait dit un enfant fautif. Mais c'est pas franchement le moment d'avoir envie de lui tirer les joues en minaudant des « oh qu'il est chou ! Qui est-ce qui est chou ? Hein ? Mais oui, c'est Ryû-Ryû ! ». Hem… il chassa le délire de sa tête et commença à se demander si son obsession de l'avoir dans son camp ne lui faisait pas perdre la tête.

- C'est Misamisa.

- Hein ?

- Heu… je veux dire Misa Amane.

- Tu lui as donné un surnom ? rit Light (tout en s'empêchant de ricaner devant tant de mièvrerie).

- Non ! C'est son nom de scène, protesta virulemment le brun.

- Son nom de scène ?

- Oui, elle est mannequin. Et elle anime deux ou trois émissions en tant que co-présentatrice.

- A ce que j'entends, tu dois lire les magazines la concernant et regarder les émissions où elle est présente.

- J'ai bien le droit de lire des magazines, marmonna Ryûzaki, bougonnant.

- C'est des magazines pornos ?

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

Il faillit en tomber de son banc, mais Light le retint au dernier moment, tout comme il se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire. Ryûzaki se reprit, tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux charbonneux, l'air frustré et vexé.

- N'importe quoi, bouda t-il. Je ne suis pas un pervers.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. Quelqu'un qui lit ce genre de magazines n'est pas forcément un pervers.

- Mouais… et si on discutait d'autre chose ?

Light acquiesça vaguement, engageant une conversation anodine sur leurs notes respectives. De son côté, Ryûzaki se maudissait d'avoir eu des réactions aussi démesurées. Que lui prenait-il de se dévoiler autant à cet inconnu ? Qu'attendait-il de lui, cet étrange lycéen ?

Brusquement, ledit lycéen se leva et partit en direction de la fameuse Misamisa, tandis que Lawliet restait interloqué sur son petit banc à l'abri du soleil. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? Il veut ma mort ?... ou la sienne… ouais, ce soir, je l'achève. _

oOo

- Hé, Amane ! s'exclama le châtain en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Misa l'observa, avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage et le châtain eut la nette impression de se faire immédiatement adopté. Tant mieux. Il se remercia intérieurement d'être né aussi beau (et encore, il est modeste)*.

- J'aurais quelque chose à te demander, continua Yagami.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! sourit la jeune fille en joignant ses mains dans un sursaut de joie.

- Viens…

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de son groupe de fanatiques énamourés, avant d'engager la conversation et de lui fourrer mille yens dans la main.

- Tu vois le garçon brun, là-bas ? fit-il en donnant un léger coup de tête en direction de Ryûzaki.

Elle dodelina de la tête, l'air absorbé par le visage de Light.

- Tu vas aller lui dire bonjour et engager une conversation. Bien évidemment en utilisant des mots blessants, okay ?

- Si je fais ça, tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ce soir, au cinéma ?

- Heu… oui, si tu veux.

- Chic ! J'y vais tout de suite !

oOo

Quelques minutes après avoir discuté avec la jeune fille, il revint avec elle et tous deux se plantèrent devant le brun, gardant à grand-peine son air impassible. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, là ? Qu'attendait Light Yagami de lui ? Il déglutit intérieurement et commença par un ridicule :

- Salut, Misa.

_Pourquoi je l'ai appelé par son prénom ? Il n'y a que les intimes qui font ça ! Crétin, crétin, CRETIN !_

- Salut, triso ! répondit-elle en agitant joyeusement la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un poids de deux cent tonnes tomba du ciel pour venir aplatir Ryûzaki, tandis qu'il poussait un râle d'agonie (c'est une image, évidemment, ce ne sont pas les petits anges qui avaient des envies meurtrières, quoique…). Bon… ça commençait bien.

Light lui jeta un regard éberlué, se demandant soudainement si la jeune fille en question n'aurait pas été lobotomisée en chemin. « _Bonjour, triso_ » ? QUOI ? Et elle le faisait avec gentillesse en plus… il retint une main désespérée de venir essuyer son visage désabusé. Quelle idiote… c'était pas pour rien qu'il lui avait filé mille yens ! C'est si compliqué que ça de discuter cinq minuscules minutes avec quelqu'un ? C'était ça qu'elle appelait « conversation » et « blessant » ? Triso, c'était pratiquement affectueux pour lui ! Il était habitué à ce genre de… non.

Il sonda les yeux de son compagnon et y vit la blessure qui se formait. Satisfait de lui, il ne dit rien et fit semblant d'être irrité par le terme employé par la jeune fille.

- Light m'a demandé de te parler parce que tu étais tout seul et que tu n'avais pas d'amis, alors je suis venu pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul et comme ça, après, Light sortira ce soir avec moi ! C'est génial, non ? s'exclama Misa.

Light frappa son front du plat de la main, jouant à la perfection son rôle du « gentil-ami-qui-a-demandé-à-la-fille-qui-plaît-à-son-pote-de-l'inviter-et-qui-est-désespéré-parce-que-celle-ci-fait-tout-de-travers ».

- Il s'appelle Ryûzaki Lawliet, le triso, répondit froidement le brun, se levant avec brusquerie, puis s'éloignant d'un pas plus ou moins raide (c'est difficile, pieds-nus sur les graviers, les chaussures à la main).

- Hé ! Lawliet ! s'écria Light.

Il resta silencieux en le voyant s'éloigner d'un pas boitillant. Le pauvre, quand même…

- Dis, Light, on va voir quoi, ce soir, au cinéma ? fit la voix de Misa.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de frapper une fille. Comme s'il allait sérieusement accepter de sortir avec elle. Il avait un plan à exécuter, avant. Maintenant qu'il était blessé, il lui suffisait de se montrer comme le seul capable de le voir tel qu'il était et de l'accepter. Le seul capable de le réconforter et de lui donner l'amour qu'on lui avait toujours refusé. Le seul à qui il doive quelque chose. Et c'était cette dette qui intéressait le plus Light.

Il emboîta le pas à Ryûzaki sans même un mot pour cette blonde débile (à l'humble – ou pas - avis de Light) et décida d'entamer la première phase de son plan.

oOo

- Hé, le pédé, ça roule pour toi ? ricana un des garçons qui l'observait traverser le couloir d'un pas furieux et surtout, pieds-nus.

- Quel abruti, il n'a même pas pensé à mettre ses chaussures pour traverser la cour !

- Tu parles, il doit être masochiste, c'est un triso. Il devrait être en SEGPA.

- Oui, au moins, on le verrait moins, lui et sa tête de dégénéré.

- Sale monstre !

- Hé machin, tu veux que je te prête de l'argent pour t'acheter de nouvelles fringues ?

Un rire aigu résonna.

- T'as raison, il porte toujours la même chose. Je te parie que ses parents sont des clodos.

Les paroles prononcées, comme sourdes habituellement aux oreilles du brun, devenaient un tintamarre insupportable. La colère gonflait dans sa poitrine, en plus de la brève conversation avec Misa, leurs insultes lui vrillaient les tympans. Ses poings se serrèrent et il fit tomber ses chaussures par inadvertance. Il se baissa pour les ramasser, quand un coup dans les reins le fit s'étaler sur le sol. Sur le coup de la fureur et de la haine, des larmes s'échappèrent et il les essuya maladroitement, tentant de rattraper ses chaussures, qu'un imbécile tenait devant son nez en riant béatement. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'une nouvelle salve de rire vint accompagner la vue de ses joues humides.

- Oh, il pleurniche, pauvre chou. Sors un mouchoir, mon grand… ah mais je suis bête, t'as pas les moyens pour t'en acheter ! railla le type qui tenait ses chaussures dans un rire goguenard.

- La… la ferme, marmonna le brun en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la manche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda le même type en se penchant en avant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- La ferme, répéta Ryûzaki plus fermement, mais toujours en reniflant.

- Oh lala, attention, il va se mettre en colère, le petit pédé.

- La ferme ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Ta maman va venir me donner une fessée ? Ah mais je suis bête, elle t'a abandonné en voyant ta tête !

Les rires éclatèrent, tandis que les mots se gravaient dans son esprit, comme des coups au fer blanc.

- JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LA TÊTE ! hurla t-il en se jetant sur le type.

Et une fois l'avoir mis à terre, il le roua de coups de pieds rageurs, avec une seule idée en tête : le tuer. Le faire souffrir, le torturer, et qu'il meure dans une lente agonie. Il vit son visage se boursoufler et se couvrir d'hématomes et de bleus, puis il le releva et le tint par la gorge, comme s'il allait lui déboiter le crâne. _MEURE, MEURE, MEURE !_

Light arriva juste à ce moment-là et se pétrifia en voyant son compagnon dans un tel état de rage, de violence et de frénésie. Il bondit en avant, se lançant dans une course effrénée afin de l'arrêter.

Une fois à leur hauteur, il attrapa Ryûzaki par la taille et le tira en arrière, même s'il se débattait férocement.

- LAISSE-MOI ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE CREVER !

- Lawliet ! Arrête ! RYÛZAKI !

Le brun, haletant cessa de se débattre et sa tête retomba sur son torse comme une marionnette à qui on aurait retiré les fils.

- Pardonne-moi, Light.

Celui-ci eut un sourire à l'appellation de son prénom et secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui agonise par terre, alors ce n'est pas grave.

Ryûzaki eut un infime sourire et Light essuya les lèvres du brun, en sang. Celui-ci se rappela alors se les être mordues jusqu'au sang, à force de contenir tout la rage. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas encore totalement éclaté. Il ignorait ce dont il serait capable si c'était le cas. « _Je vais devenir Hulk » _pensa t-il à mi-chemin entre amusement et dégoût. Il observa le gars qu'il venait de mettre K.O et qui gisait au col, recroquevillé et gémissant. Il ignorait être capable de s'énerver à ce point-là.

Light surprit son regard culpabilisant et posa une main sur son épaule, resserrant un peu plus sa prise autour de la taille de son ami de l'autre main.

- C'est pas ta faute, souffla le châtain. C'est lui qui t'as insulté. Il l'a mérité. Les gens malveillants et immoraux le méritent.

_C'est vrai, il l'a mérité. Il mériterait de ne pas exister. _

Ryûzaki cilla. Non, il ne devait penser comme ça, c'était injuste. Tout Homme avait sa place sur Terre.

Non ?

* * *

***Petit clin d'œil à l'énorme égo de Light XD**

**Ouais, je sais, ce chapitre est délirant et nul par moments… pardon *va se pendre***


	3. Sourde méfiance

**Troisième chapitre de Réalité ! Je sais, je sais, je suis méga à la bourre. Mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce qui va suivre… **

**Un très grand et chaleureux merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait l'honneur de commenter (thetinker159, MEVYII, Mlle. Blueberry, Naemir, fabulous me, Alena Robynelfe, Plew A.E et Mellow Yellow). J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre en histoire (je sais que ça sert à rien de le dire mais j'avais envie xD).**

**DISCLAIMER : bien évidemment, tout l'univers de Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, ce scénario est de moi.**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: UA, SchoolFic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- « _Baka !_

- _Non, tu ne comprends pas, Miku…_ »

Ryûzaki attrapa une fraise Tagada dans la boîte en plastique et reporta son regard profondément ennuyé sur l'écran de télévision où était diffusée une comédie romantique terriblement inintéressante. A ses côtés, Light s'était écroulé sur le lit, dans une position plutôt grotesque et… étrange.

Il était couché sur le dos, bras en croix et jambes légèrement écartées, les yeux étroitement fermés ainsi que la bouche entre-ouverte. Une pose plutôt antagoniste à l'être digne (du moins s'efforçait-il d'être digne) qu'était Light Yagami. Et sept fraises Tagada plus tard, Ryûzaki se décida à se pencher sur le cahier d'histoire ouvert entre les deux compagnons. A la base, ils étaient censés réviser ensemble. A la base. Donc, le jeune brun se remit à lire les innombrables lignes qu'il avait rédigées de son écriture un peu sommaire et grossière. Il n'était pas très porté sur la qualité de ses écrits en cours. En revanche, il aimait bien la calligraphie, même si cela pouvait paraître atypique de la part de quelqu'un qui ne faisait que rapporter les cours dans prendre soin de la tenue de l'ouvrage recelant l'instruction. De toute évidence, il avait abandonné ce qu'il faisait lors de son entrée ici : des efforts. Les gens qui l'entouraient l'avaient par trop de fois déçu et surtout humilié, rejeté.

Un bâillement sonore retentit soudainement, effaçant le dialogue creux de la comédie romantique derrière la voix du châtain somnolant.

- Tu es réveillé, Yagami ? demanda le brun en se dévissant le cou avec naturel pour observer son ami de ses yeux aux cernes qu'on eût dit grimés.

Une sorte de grognement répondit à sa question et Light se retourna, posant sans le vouloir ses pieds sur la main du brun.

- Yagami…

- Qu-quoi ? répliqua faiblement la pauvre petite chose fatiguée.

- Tu m'écrases la main…

Nouveau grommellement, puis les pieds reculèrent avec lenteur pour libérer la main de Lawliet, qui la reposa sagement sur son genou gauche. Ses doigts de pieds se frottèrent les uns contre les autres et le programme télévisuel lui arracha à lui aussi un bâillement retentissant. Mais alors que seul le téléfilm pourri troublait le silence, un « LIIIIIIGHT » un peu trop bruyant et aigu tonna dans les couloirs et le châtain se releva en sursaut, ses jambes se détendant brusquement et propulsant Ryûzaki au sol dans un bref « ah ! ».

C'est alors que Misa Amane apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et aperçut avec étonnement le brun cul par-dessus tête sur le sol recouvert de linoleum. Puis s'en désintéressant subitement, elle se soucia de nouveau du très modeste (hem, hem… pardon, j'ai un chat dan la gorge) Light Yagami. Celui-ci sourcilla et étouffa un autre bâillement qui manqua lui décrocher la mâchoire. Son regard vitreux semblait porter un « très grand » intérêt à Misa. Il ne fit que se relever en s'étirant et alla aider son brun d'ami à se relever, sauf que celui-ci se tenait maintenant accroupi, mains sur le sol, dans une position se rapprochant d'un étrange prédateur à l'affût. Light abandonna le « sauvetage » et se tourna vers la jolie blonde qui trépignait sur place avec probablement dans l'idée de lui demander de venir trainasser avec elle.

- Bonjour, Light, ça va ? commença la demoiselle en question.

- Tu m'appelles déjà Light ?

- Tu préférerais Knight ?

- …

Ryûzaki émit une sorte de grondement assez singulier. Les deux interlocuteurs se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, qui les observait de ses grands yeux de panda étincelants tels deux pierres précieuses d'un noir nébuleux. Comme les deux le regardaient pareillement que s'ils observaient un gibbon en cage, il finit par dire :

- C'est mon ventre qui a gargouillé.

Light ne le fit pas souffrir de commentaire et retourna à l'intruse.

- Bref… qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Amane ? reprit le châtain en appuyant négligemment son épaule contre la porte ouverte, jambes croisées, dans une attitude digne d'un grand séducteur de cinéma.

- Et bien, je me demandais si…

- S'il aurait bien voulu t'accompagner au cinéma tel qu'il te l'avait promis ? la devança Lawliet, gardant toujours le même air neutre qui semblait habituellement le caractériser.

Misa parut agacée et poussa un petit « hum » hautain, avant d'hocher sèchement la tête, contrariée que cet énergumène sauvage lui fasse perdre le joli effet qu'elle aurait voulu donner à sa demande. Ryûzaki changea légèrement de position, transposant le poids de son corps sur sa jambe droite et s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa main droite.

- Mais la réponse sera non, continua t-il, imperturbable.

Misa prit une tête choquée, comme atteinte par les propos que tenait l'étrange jeune homme.

- N'est-ce pas, Yagami ? ajouta t-il en jaugeant le châtain.

Light l'observa droit dans les yeux avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres et il affirma.

- Mais…

- Allez, Amane, j'ai dis non. La sortie est par là, ajouta t-il en désignant la porte.

Elle eut un regard mauvais pour Lawliet et s'arrêta un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tournant vers lui.

- J'imagine que ça te fait plaisir, imbécile, mais saches que si je t'ai dit toutes ces méchancetés il y a trois semaines, c'était à cause de lui, déclara t-elle en pointant Light du doigt.

Ryûzaki écarquilla ses pourtant immenses yeux tout en observant intensément Light.

- Il m'avait demandé de t'insulter en échange de quelques yens.

- Tu mens.

Ce n'était pas le châtain qui avait prononcé ces paroles mais bien Ryûzaki Lawliet. D'une voix ferme, sans de quelconques accents trahissant une émotion ou une autre. En revanche, ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le lino et ses lèvres s'étaient pincées. Misa eut une sorte de rictus satisfait, puis elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ryûzaki reporta son regard froid et impavide sur Light pour le planter dans ses iris ambrés.

- Elle mentait, pas vrai ? demanda t-il, toujours dans cette surprenante position.

_Ne pas rire, surtout retiens-toi Light. Ne ris pas devant lui. C'est presque trop facile. Il me trouve lui-même des excuses. _

- Bien évidemment. Et puis dans quel but aurais-je accompli un tel acte, Ryû ? Ce serait vraiment absurde de faire ça. Surtout étant donné la… situation, fit Light en jetant un regard en coin à son interlocuteur, attendant une réaction, un rougissement, un air gêné.

Lawliet ne répondit pas et se contenta de se relever, puis de se diriger sur le lit et de refermer le cahier d'histoire, l'air d'un zombie. Il s'y laissa par la suite tomber mollement, bras et jambes écartées dans la position de l'étoile de mer. Il réagissait toujours bizarrement (enfin, bizarre, étrange, c'était un doux euphémisme) lorsque Light l'appelait « Ryû ». Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et il fixait le plafond d'un air éteint. Light verrouilla discrètement la porte et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, enfouissant sa main dans la crinière de nuit de Ryûzaki. Celui-ci ne manifesta aucune réaction, si ce n'est qu'une violente chair de poule s'était emparée de lui. Néanmoins, son visage n'exprimait rien et il avait replié son bras pour pouvoir mordiller son pouce, dans une de ses nombreuses mimiques.

La main de Light descendit sur sa joue et effleura l'arrête de son nez du bout des doigts, puis caressa ses lèvres et fit courir son index le long de sa mâchoire. Enfin, il dessina chacun de ses traits, encerclant les yeux et passant un pouce délicat sur les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Sentant ses lèvres se dessécher, Lawliet les humidifia en y passant sa langue, ce qui fit sourire le châtain. Il en revint à ses lèvres, en traçant le pourtour de ses doigts avec la précaution et la douceur de quelqu'un qui a l'honneur de palper une œuvre d'art. Mais il ne faisait que l'effleurer, comme par peur qu'il ne commence à se désagréger, comme si son toucher le fragilisait et le rendait vulnérable. En soi, il y avait une part de vrai. Un nouveau frisson parcourut Ryûzaki et il détourna les yeux, gêné, quand la bouche de Light vint s'apposer à sa joue. Plusieurs parcelles de sa peau rougirent, tandis que les lèvres de son compagnon se rapprochaient des siennes. Light le sentit embarrassé, et il releva la tête, ne faisant que poser sa tête contre son épaule, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Lawliet dirigea sa main vers celle du châtain, avant d'hésiter et de la laisser retomber, l'air confus. Light sourit et entrelaça ses doigts des siens. Il devait admettre que sa timidité le rendait encore un peu plus attachant, malgré le fait qu'il jouasse la comédie.

Leur étrange relation avait débuté il y a peu, un peu plus d'une semaine après la bagarre (qui avait, au passage, valu des heures de colle à Ryûzaki et un avertissement de conduite, ainsi que la promesse d'être renvoyé à la prochaine incartade, et qui plus est, une rencontre avec les parents avait été organisé pour lui remonter les bretelles). Ryûzaki était extrêmement distant avec Light. Il ne semblait pas apprécier d'être exhibé, c'est pourquoi il n'acceptait que très peu de câlins. Même si parfois, Light devait avouer aimer jouer les sadiques en le câlinant dans la cour pour le faire rougir. Il adorait voir son visage exprimer quelque chose rien que pour lui. Non que cela l'attendrisse ou quoi que ce soit de sentimental, cela tenait plus d'une joie malsaine de le soumettre. Car, bien évidemment, tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie. Et une fois qu'il serait totalement à ses pieds, il en profiterait pour le faire adhérer au death note et à son projet. Il ne renoncerait pas si facilement. Après tout, il avait réussi ce qu'il avait prévu : séduire Ryûzaki. Et cela semblait incroyable, mais ça n'avait pas pris autant de temps qu'il ne le prévoyait. Peut-être était-ce juste le fait qu'on s'intéresse à lui que le brun aux airs de panda était tombé dans le piège, ou plutôt, sous son charme. Quant à déterminer s'il était amoureux ou non… il était trop difficile à cerner. En attendant, il s'agissait de trouver comment l'amadouer une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'empêche qu'un instant, il avait cru qu'il était hétérosexuel, à cause de l'histoire avec Amane. Mais il avait juste appris par la suite qu'il collectionnait tout ce qui était à son effigie. Il n'en pinçait donc pas pour elle mais la trouvait juste probablement très attirante (ce qui n'était certes pas faux). Par conséquent, il avait eu bien de la chance d'apprendre un beau jour qu'il était bisexuel par l'intermédiaire de son ami Internet. Comme Ryûzaki et lui avait réussi à obtenir de l'administration de partager leur chambre (étant donné que Lawliet avait pour une fois quelqu'un à qui parler, ils n'allaient pas refuser), et que le brun possédait un ordinateur portable, ils avaient convenu de se le partager. Et c'est un jour en revenant d'un magasin proche dans lequel il achetait du thé ainsi que les gâteries de son drôle de colocataire qu'il avait poussé la porte de leur chambre et découvert un Lawliet agité. Il n'exprimait, comme toujours, mais son regard recelait une petite étincelle indéterminée. Il n'avait posé aucune question et posé la nourriture et le thé, avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur pour vérifier sa boîte mail. Et, pour connaître un peu mieux les habitudes de son « ami », avait vaguement parcouru l'historique. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait découvert que son cher Ryûzaki allait de temps à autre sur des sites exposant des photos coquines (en soi, rien de bien étrange pour un adolescent de cet âge). Sauf que les titres avaient piqué la curiosité de Light et il avait donc (toujours pas curiosité, hein) cliqué sur quelques-uns des liens. Quelques sites féminins puis des expositions masculines assez… évocatrices. Moment très hilarant qu'il avait eu en voyant la tête de Ryûzaki et surtout la discussion qui avait suivi.

Bref…

Light se blottit un peu plus contre son compagnon et embrassa sa pommette, brûlante. Ryûzaki lui jeta un regard en biais de ses fascinants yeux ténébreux, une sorte de petite étincelle brillant au creux de ses prunelles. Il était difficile d'interpréter le sens de ce regard, mais il fallait admettre qu'il était très prenant. Ils s'absorbèrent ainsi l'un l'autre dans leurs regards respectifs et, comme si Lawliet avait perçu Kira en sondant ses pupilles, il eut un mouvement de recul incertain. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Tout au fond de lui était né une sorte de pressentiment, un nœud dans l'estomac. Quelque chose qui lui disait de se méfier de lui. Mais comment faire passer quelqu'un de son côté alors que l'on s'en méfit ?

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en fasse un allié. Plutôt qu'il le tienne sous sa coupe. Ainsi, la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse ne serait plus susceptible de douter de quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Mais tout simplement parce que… parce qu'au fond de lui, il était persuadé être en face de son ennemi le plus mortel. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait faire impasse de son instinct ainsi. La méfiance était telle qu'il en avait des frissons. C'était très étrange.

Tout ceci pour dire qu'il fallait absolument le faire s'incliner devant Kira, le futur dieu de ce monde.

Light se rendit soudainement compte que leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Ce n'était pas le châtain mais le brun qui s'était lentement approché de lui. Victorieux, Light laissa leurs lèvres se confondre dans un baiser langoureux et scellé par l'union de leurs langues. La main timide de Ryûzaki vint prendre délicatement son cou et il se rapprocha un peu plus de son compagnon, tandis que Light faisait vicieusement glisser ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'enflammer les joues de Lawliet qui se recula.

Light laissa échapper un petit rire et reprit doucement ses lèvres, ainsi qu'enserrant sa taille pour le rapprocher davantage de lui.

Et il put sentir avec délice Ryûzaki s'abandonner à lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. C'était nul hein… bref, pardonnez-moi T_T**

**Peut-être que je ferais un bonus sur l'histoire de la découverte de la bisexualité de Ryûzaki (en gros je me taperais peut-être un délire xD).**

**Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas ^^**


	4. Mon devoir

**En théorie, je ne devrais pas avoir le temps d'écrire la suite de cette fic, étant donné que je suis censée réviser mon Brevet. Mais ceci ne résulte que de la théorie, et dans la pratique, c'en est pour le moins différent. Donc, me voilà, à une heure du matin, étalée sur mon lit à écrire ce quatrième chapitre. J'ai seulement une vague idée de ce qui va suivre, mais j'ai envie d'écrire, alors tant pis pour la mâtinée de révisions qui débute demain à neuf heures. Au diable tout ceci ! J'avais envie de vous écrire une suite ;)**

**J'ai en tête d'écrire un lemon, donc homophobes passez votre chemin, et petits pudiques également x)**

**DISCLAIMER : Death Note ne m'appartient évidemment pas. Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata vous le diront bien ! Enfin, si vous pouviez les contacter dans la seconde. Bref... le scénario et l'écriture de cette fic sont de moi, et je vous interdis de les reprendre parce que mon ego n'apprécierait pas beaucoup :D**

**RATING : M (comme précisé ci-dessus lemon yaoi)**

**Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui me soutiennent et commentent ma fic, sachez que cela me fait très plaisir et que vous me motivez à écrire la suite qui va s'afficher à vos écrans. J'ai les yeux qui se croisent, alors je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire vos noms à tous, mais je les pense très fort. Laissez tout de même les forces qui me restent à écrire ce chapitre et après, je m'écroulerais sur mon clavier et sursauterai le lendemain en balançant mon réveil au travers de la pièce en me maudissant d'avoir veillé si tard.**

**Et au passage, ce chapitre sera séparé en deux partie distincte que vous reconnaitrez de vous-même: la partie de Light et celle de L. **

**Bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lawliet retint un gémissement et se contenta de soupirer d'aise en sentant la langue douce et humide de son compagnon laper son gland avec cette même horrible lenteur que lorsqu'il l'avait pris en bouche. La sensualité avec laquelle il faisait passer sa langue sur le membre tendu de Ryûzaki était enivrante et grisante, renforçant le plaisir et la jouissance qu'éprouvait le jeune lycéen.

Son large jean et son boxer noir liaient ses chevilles, tandis que son t-shirt blanc se froissait sous les mains caressantes de Light qui le repoussait sans cesse, ses doigts en quête de la moindre parcelle de peau pâle. Ses mains frottaient son ventre frémissant, titillant son nombril et remontant jusqu'à son torse imberbe pour tâter ses côtes presque apparentes, ses ongles griffant légèrement sous le coup de l'excitation. Ses tétons, petits boutons de chair roses sur cette mer de blancheur, se durcirent encore un peu plus quand l'index droit de Yagami le tritura, le roula puis le laissa en paix pour en revenir au léger creux de ses hanches et à son bassin étroit. Plus bas, sa bouche s'activait à effectuer de rapides montées et descentes sur la verge dressée, sentant son partenaire approcher du paroxysme de l'extase.

Lorsqu'enfin, le cri rauque de Lawliet retentit, annonçant son orgasme, le sperme se libéra pour à demi asperger le visage de Light, qui poussa entre grognement et soupir d'aise. Grognement parce qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement le goût du liquide poisseux, soupir d'aise parce qu'il était satisfait d'avoir comblé son amant.

C'est en masquant une grimace qu'il avala la substance blanche et se nettoya le visage à l'aide de son avant-bras, avant de s'étaler à plat ventre sur le lit pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs posés sur la table de nuit, puis de s'essuyer avec.

Il laissa tomber le mouchoir à terre, trop impatient de retrouver son Ryûzaki pour se soucier de suite de la tenue de leur chambre.

Il vint se blottir contre lui, encore tout habillé. Lawliet eut une moue indéfinissable, puis ses pieds se démenèrent pour se séparer du pantalon et du sous-vêtement qui entravait la liberté de ses jambes, avant de replier celles-ci contre lui et d'entourer les épaules du brun de ses bras légèrement tremblants. Il ne fût pas longtemps avant que Light ne défasse Lawliet de son t-shirt à manches longues et ne le propulse au bout du lit. Content de lui, il promena une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur le torse à la peau presque translucide de son amant, qui, quant à lui, caressa timidement le visage de son soupirant, traçant l'arrête de son nez, la courbe de ses lèvres humides et le contour de ses yeux ambrés. Puis il lissa quelques mèches châtains ensuquées et coiffa les cheveux rebelles, caressa ses tempes et ses joues du dos de la main.

Enfin, tout doucement, Yagami retira son polo et son pantalon droit, laissant le soin tout particulier qu'avait Ryûzaki à lui enlever ses chaussettes, comme s'il libérait un oiseau d'une cage pour le laisser s'envoler. Soit, ce n'était que des pieds. Il n'aurait peut-être pas critiqué s'il s'était agi de sa fierté virile. Un pied, ce n'était pas très sensuel. Enfin, à l'humble avis de Light.

Mais visiblement, Lawliet apportait beaucoup d'importance auxdits pieds. C'est pourquoi le châtain le laissa faire lorsqu'il amorça un massage à la plante de son pied gauche. Même si cela paraissait un peu saugrenu venant de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire l'amour pour la première fois. Light laissa passé, se disant que c'était peut-être une façon d'être rassuré pour le jeune homme. Quant à lui, il n'était pas inquiet, juste frustré de devoir offrir sa virginité à un pion qu'il ne devait qu'écarter pour avoir le champ libre sur ses futures actions. Il aurait mieux aimé coucher avec une fille, même s'il devait admettre qu'il prenait tout de même son pied avec le jeune homme, étonnamment doué.

Il tenait assez à l'image de perfection qu'il se faisait d'un dieu et donc à la sienne (petite minute de modestie). C'est pourquoi il aurait préféré offrir son corps à une jolie créature et non à cet espèce d'animal un peu trop aisé à son goût, dont les longs membres semblaient maladroits, même si au contraire, le jeune lycéen avait pu constater par lui-même la précision, la puissance et également (il fallait bien l'avouer) le délice qui pouvait émaner de ses pieds et mains (enfin, en excluant "délice" avec pieds"... _beurk_, pensa Light).

Il observa Ryûzaki perpétrer son massage, fermant les yeux et laissant un sourire flotter sur son visage légèrement hâlé. Il devait admettre que le bougre savait s'y prendre. Il agita avec amusement ses orteils une fois ses deux pieds massés. Cela faisait du bien.

Light leva ses yeux vers le visage légèrement rosi de son compagnon, encore un peu sous le coup de la précédente fellation.

_Un futur dieu vient de te tailler une pipe, tu devrais être plutôt content, mon pote..._, se dit le châtain en retenant un sourire de suffisance, et espérant un peu idiotement que ledit pote abandonne son envie soudaine de lui.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et des poussières qu'ils étaient ensemble et l'instinct sexuel du brun avait semblé se réveiller. Forcément, un asocial comme lui n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup d'occasion de satisfaire ses besoins primaires. En attendant, son envie soudaine de se donner à son soupirant n'avait pas été brutale et Light avait eu le temps s'y préparer psychologiquement, en y allant en douceur. Tout d'abord en accentuant les contacts, qui devenaient de plus en plus érotiques au fil des jours, puis en arrivant à faire céder le brun. Par la même occasion, le châtain avait découvert avec soulagement que son partenaire pouvait se montrer très désirable et donc qu'il ne serait pas obligé de fermer les yeux et de s'imaginer au mieux une très jolie jeune fille, au pire, un mignon jeune homme. Car oui, Light Yagami ne trouvait Lawliet ni mignon, ni attirant et tout encore moins beau. Il le trouvait juste pathétique avec ses regards transis d'amour de guimauve toute molle. Berk. Bien sûr, il ne les réservait qu'à lui et donc restait toujours aussi impavide face aux autres, ce qui lui conférait une petite satisfaction. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à affronter les regards dégoûtés des gens. Déjà qu'il était devenu aussi populaire qu'une chaussette de Ryûzaki (le brun ne porte pas de chaussettes, d'où l'inexistence de popularité)...

Les lèvres du brun se pressèrent avec une avidité sans retenue sur celles de Light, qui répondit au baiser avec ferveur, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et là encore, Light fut sauvé par le fait que son compagnon embrassait divinement bien. Il put donc se concentrer sur l'intensité de leur baiser et non du fait qu'il embrassait Ryûzaki Lawliet.

Pourtant tant de répugnance envers le jeune homme ?

Non, ce n'était pas de la répugnance, ni du dégoût, rien de similaire à un quelconque rejet. C'était tout simplement le fait de s'offrir à un simple pion qui l'énervait. Encore, se serait-il attaqué à une plus grosse proie, il en aurait même tiré une certaine fierté de l'avoir berné ainsi, mais là, rien ne semblait combler le vide qu'il ressentait. Enfin si, peut-être... comme un petit quelque chose niché dans son ventre. Une sorte de joie qu'il avait d'être en sa compagnie. Dans un sens, il possédait une intelligence des plus remarquables, comparable à la sienne (ô suprême compliment). Il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui tenait des conversations de son niveau intellectuel. Il y avait aussi, fallait-il avouer, la fascination qu'il portait à Ryûzaki. L'ennui apparent qu'il affichait en classe, même dans les cours les plus difficiles, la surprenante rapidité avec laquelle il répondait aux professeurs, alors qu'apparemment il n'écoutait absolument pas le cours, sa manière de manger et de se tenir complètement excentrique, la pertinence de ses propos, l'intelligence qui brillait dans le creux de ses yeux semblables à deux trous noirs incommensurables, tout simplement sa façon d'être. D'être lui. Toujours.

Contrairement à Light, qui, en permanence, réfrénait beaucoup de gestes, d'émotions, de dires, voire même de pensées. Il était à la fois son parfait opposé et son égal. Ils avaient autant de points communs que de différences.

Fascinant, oui. Pas beau, ni mignon, mais fascinant.

Les mains chaudes de Ryûzaki l'arrachèrent à ses pensées et un virulent gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Light. C'est d'un air presque surpris qu'il observa son caleçon qui avait volé un peu plus loin et les doigts de son soupirant sur son intimité. D'une main, on lui faisait la meilleure branlette de sa vie, de l'autre, on titillait son anus. Il y avait de quoi être dans l'incapacité de réfléchir.

De son côté, Ryûzaki prenait son pied, à observer le plaisir qui déformait les traits de Light. Bientôt, il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et serrée du jeune homme, qui grogna. Le brun introduit un deuxième doigt et entreprit des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre son partenaire, qui poussait de petites plaintes douloureuses. Contre toute attente, le brun retira ses doigts et se mit à quatre pattes, se cambrant autant qu'il le pouvait avec son dos courbé.

Un peu étonné, Light se redressa et observa les fesses alléchantes et offertes de Lawliet. Il sourcilla, mais ne dit rien et vint se placer derrière son amant, entourant ses hanches de ses mains. Il hésita.

Le corps du brun retomba brutalement, sans prévenir, dans un soupir agacé. Ses yeux le sondèrent, tels deux gouffres sans fins.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le faire, pas vrai ? finit-il par dire.

Percé à jour, Light tenta de se rattraper, tout en gardant un self-control correct.

- Bien sûr que si, Ryû ! Allez, viens-là... Tu sais bien que je t'aime...

- Ta voix sonne faux.

Son interlocuteur tiqua sous le coup de cette réplique tranchante.

- Je sais si quelqu'un me ment ou non, Light Yagami, et je sais pertinemment que tu te sers de moi depuis tout ce temps.

Bouche bée, le châtain l'observa sans comprendre.

- Si tu es si sûr de toi, alors pourquoi t'être laissé faire ? demanda t-il finalement, optant pour un ton cassant et froid.

- Par curiosité, répondit franchement le brun.

- Par... curiosité ? répéta Light, fronçant les sourcils.

- Exactement. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien te pousser à aller si loin.

Après un court silence, Kira finit par dire :

- J'aurais pourtant juré que tu étais réellement amoureux de moi.

- Non, je jouais la comédie. Et puis je dois avouer que tu es le premier qui m'adresse la parole sans m'insulter. Alors j'ai patiemment attendu.

- Attendu quoi ?

Le visage de Ryûzaki se fendit d'un sourire triste :

- De confirmer mes soupçons.

- Tes soupçons ?

La voix de Light laissa percer une légère note de panique.

- Quant à savoir que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment...

Le châtain cilla et réalisa que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était que mensonges pour tester ses sentiments. Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveux. Tout ce qu'il venait d'édifier s'était écroulé en quelques minutes.

Il s'approcha de Lawliet et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu...

Il lui donna un réconfortant câlin, lui murmurant des mots doux et caressant sa longue et épaisse tignasse d'ébène.

- Tu sais, Ryû... je t'aime. C'est la vérité. Crois-moi ou non...

Ledit Ryû poussa un soupir, puis releva la tête et confronta son regard vide à celui déterminé de son compagnon.

- Je ne te crois pas. Mais je te demande juste une chose.

Le brun l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui murmurer :

- Continues à me mentir...

Et il le renversa sur le lit, couvrant son corps de baisers.

Light n'avait jamais su le cerner. C'est pourquoi il n'aurait su dire si ses baisers étaient passionnés, blasés ou bien désespérés.

oOo

Leurs deux corps étaient fermement ancrés l'un en l'autre, Lawliet était à l'intérieur de Light et Light était à l'intérieur de Lawliet.

Les hanches de Light ondulaient de plus en plus vite, il se mouvait de haut en bas, s'embrochant lui-même sur le membre tendu du brun allongé sur le dos et Ryûzaki poussait des cris de plus en plus forts, emporté par le tourbillon de plaisir. Quant à Light, une part de douleur assez conséquente subsistait, mais dans tout ce maelström de sensations nouvelles, il avait fait le choix intelligent de ne baser sa concentration qu'uniquement sur la jouissance éprouvée.

Ryûzaki jouit, dans une sorte de râle rauque, tandis que Light se sentait venir, accélérant ses mouvements à chaque va-et-vient. Puis, dans l'orgasme, ne sut se retenir et se déversa sur le ventre de son partenaire, exténué. Puis, après avoir nettoyé le ventre collant de son amant avec plusieurs mouchoirs posés préalablement sur le lit avant de se retirer et se laisser choir sur son compagnon, l'obligeant à supporter son poids. Cela ne parut pas lui déplaire pour autant et le brun le serra un peu plus contre lui, yeux clos et bouche entre-ouverte, soufflant bruyamment. L'odeur de sexe flottait dans l'air et Light eut l'impression de se retrouver au petit mâtin après une érection matinale, mais en beaucoup plus fort.

Le châtain observa le visage rougi et perlant de sueur de son amant, avant de juger bon de l'embrasser. La main tremblante de son soupirant vint se perdre dans ses cheveux châtains, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient dans un grognement de contentement. Il n'aimait pas Ryûzaki, il ne le trouvait pas séduisant, ce n'était qu'un pion, mais il faisait vachement bien l'amour et était terriblement sexy une fois entraîné par la spirale de désir et de plaisir qui les avaient tous deux envahis. Et sur cette pensée plus ou moins réconfortante, plus ou moins constructive, Light s'endormit dans les bras de son compagnon.

Lawliet, quant à lui, observa juste le visage paisible de son amant sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, avant de pousser un long soupir et de se blottir au creux de son torse, abandonnant toute lutte émotionnelle.

_Light m'aime... Light m'aime... Light m'aime... __Light m'aime..._

Light ment.

Comme toujours, Light mentait. Non pas qu'il lui en voulût. Lui aussi mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Comme par exemple quand il disait lui aussi l'aimer. Comment pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'aimer un être aussi parfait ? Trop parfait, se disait-il.

Tout du moins espérait-il qu'il jouasse bien la comédie. Le romantisme n'avait jamais été son fort. La haine et la colère était plus facile. C'était amusant de voir à quel point il était simple que les gens l'entourant pouvaient se faire une opinion de lui juste en jouant les petits incompris. Evidemment, la fois où il s'était emporté avait été une erreur de sa part. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter. Mais tout en jouant la comédie, il était aussi bien obligé de faire ressortir ses sentiments les plus profonds, tout comme son désarroi intérieur et sa peine de se voir ainsi rejeté, sans raison particulière si ce n'est le fait qu'il ne rentrait pas dans le moule habituel. Sa peine émanait également du fait de savoir que tant de personnes se basaient sur l'aspect extérieur.

Lui, avait toujours su faire impasse de ce genre de chose. Le corps humain était beau, l'esprit humain était beau. Ils méritaient qu'on les traite bien. Tout comme il se refusait à bâcler son union charnel d'avec Light, fusse-t-il son suspect numéro un. C'était qui plus est sa première fois, donc une raison de plus d'être passionné.

Le fait qu'il soupçonnât Light relevait simplement de sa fascination et de son intérêt tout particulier pour lui. Il en venait à devenir suspicieux. Quelles étaient les intentions de ce jeune comédien ? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un de plus simple ? De plus discret ? Etait-ce ses résultats scolaires qui l'intéressaient ? Mais dans quel but alors ? Récemment, il avait eu le sentiment que Light cherchait à l'écarter, le soumettre, mais différemment de ses premières intentions. Pourquoi ? Quel en avait été l'élément déclencheur ?

Récemment, un tueur en série que le monde entier avait surnommé Kira avait fait son apparition. Il semblerait qu'il ne tuait que les criminels. Par crise cardiaque. Cette histoire l'avait elle-aussi intriguée. C'est pourquoi il menait sa petite enquête de son côté. Il aimait bien faire cela, en lisant les journaux. Il repérait les affaires policières et souvent les résolvaient du simple fait de quelques petites recherches. Et également de quelques petits hackings sur les serveurs judicaires, certes. Il ne s'était jamais prononcé auprès de ceux-ci pour s'attirer les mérites de la résolution d'une énigme. Il trouvait cela prétentieux. De plus, c'était son hobby.

Mais cela, c'était avant. Cela remontait à quelques années. Depuis, il avait plus l'impression que son dos était lesté par le poids du monde que celui d'une seule défaite dans ses déductions journalières. Mais cela, c'était depuis Watari. Et maintenant...

De plus, certains signes lui faisait penser que ces deux affaires, si l'on pouvait appeler le fait que Light lui paraisse suspect une affaire, étaient inextricablement liées. Il en avait la conviction intime. Comme le fait que Light le manipule sans raison apparente, le fait qu'il ne lève la tête qu'au moment de l'énonciation des criminels aux informations, le reste ne l'intéressant aucunement, le fait qu'il profite à chaque fois d'une de ses absences pour "aller se promener", le fait qu'il soit tout aussi intelligent que lui, le fait qu'il soit si parfait, le fait que sa fascination à son égard soit si vive. Comme le fait que la méfiance à son égard se soit affûtée, qu'il regardait désormais les informations dans son intégrité et le couvre un peu plus de caresses et de mots doux.

Lawliet sentit la respiration de Light devenir un peu plus lente et profonde, il attendit encore quelques instants, avant de le repousser avec un soin tout particulier, vérifiant ensuite ne pas l'avoir réveillé, puis il se leva du lit, encore nu, et entreprit, comme chaque soir, sa fouille minutieuse.

Tout y passa au peigne fin. Une seule chose l'intriguait, c'était le tiroir où était renfermé ce journal intime trop banal et ennuyeux. Trop parfait lui aussi pour être vrai. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il cherchait un moyen de trouver ses failles. Il avait remarqué un petit trou en dessous du tiroir et également le fait qu'il avait un double-fond. Mais il hésitait à l'ouvrir. Un piège, sans doute. Il était presque certain qu'il fallait un petit objet cylindrique et long pour soulever la trappe, mais il ignorait si Light y avait placé quelque de plus pour empêcher toute découverte du second journal. Son vrai journal intime ? Hmm... non. Trop perfectionné comme système. Quoique Light était remarquablement pointu et intelligent. L'hésitation le tenaillait. Il n'était sûr qu'à quatre-vingt huit pour cent. Il devait l'être à cent pour cent pour pouvoir oser percer le nuage opaque que formait autour de lui le masque de Light.

Il réfléchit encore un peu, avant de réfréner un soupir et de venir à la fenêtre pour observer les étoiles. Au-dehors, la nuit était fraîche. Demain, les examens pour l'entrée dans l'université de Tôô auraient lieu. Light arriverait à y entrer, aucun doute possible et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était lui aussi inscrit pour les examens de passage. Non pas par amour comme devait le penser Light dans ses manipulations sordides, mais par envie de découvrir la vérité. Il était mue par la conviction que Light cachait réellement quelque chose de beaucoup plus immonde que le beau jeune homme poli qu'il affichait en permanence.

Il savait qu'il était indéniablement doué et redoutablement intelligent. La manipulation qu'il effectuait sur lui avait l'espace d'un instant fait son cheminement, lors de cette histoire de punition. Certes, il n'avait pas mérité qu'on le traite comme une ordure, mais ce jeune homme n'avait pas à ce point « le droit d'être puni » pour autant. Il l'avait massacré et envoyé à l'hôpital. Cette histoire l'avait mené aux limites du renvoi et également à celles de son esprit. Il s'était alors rendu compte à quel point il pouvait être fragile et agir avec autant de violence et de rage, sans aucun contrôle. Il s'était fait peur, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais plus jamais il ne se laisserait prendre à cette histoire de punition. Bien que ça l'ai fait réfléchir sur les agissements de Kira, il en était revenu à ses bonnes vieilles conclusions. Personne ne possédait le droit d'à ce point rendre une justice arbitraire. Personne ne devait avoir le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un selon son bon vouloir. Kira était un meurtrier.

Il revint se coucher contre Light, le serrant contre lui dans ce qu'il espérait une étreinte amoureuse et tendre.

Plusieurs années avaient passées depuis que Watari l'avait tiré de cet horrible orphelinat. Il avait haï la Wammy's House toute son enfance. Cet endroit l'avait certes aidé à devenir encore plus doué qu'il ne l'était d'ores et déjà, mais il avait détruit tout son passé, obligé à tirer complètement un trait sur sa vie d'avant, sur ses parents défunts, obligé à devenir comme il l'était. Froid et distant. Il aurait certes pu jouer avec les autres enfants de la Wammy's House, mais le fait est qu'il était élevé au rang de modèle là-bas et personne n'avait osé l'approcher ou lui adresser la parole par respect. Ce respect avait fini par le faire devenir insensible et froid, distant, asocial.

Evidemment, il n'était pas psychopathe non plus, il ressentait des émotions, des sentiments, comme tout le monde. Il avait juste plus de mal à les exprimer et beaucoup de mal à les réfréner lorsqu'il décidait de les exprimer. Une sorte de désordre émotionnel. Mais cela lui avait permis de capter l'attention de Light Yagami et de pouvoir petit à petit avancer dans sa présente enquête qui pourtant n'avait aucun rapport avec le lycée Mekita. Un coup de chance. Lui qui ne croyait pas au hasard avait été obligé d'admettre qu'il avait eu un coup de chance. Une petite défaite, rien de bien méchant. Mais tout de même... sa récente fascination pour Light l'avait conduit à faire des folies, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faîtes en temps normal. Cette histoire lui montait un peu à la tête.

Mais c'était un choix. Un choix dangereux mais un choix. Tout comme il avait décidé de s'inscrire sous le nom de Ryûzaki Lawliet, prenant le risque d'inclure son nom dans son pseudo habituel. L Lawliet. Personne ne devait le deviner. C'était un pari à la fois risqué et sûr. Il ne pensait pas que si Kira cherchait à le démasquer, il se douterait qu'il ait eu la stupidité d'inclure son nom dans un pseudo.

Pour en revenir à lui.

Il n'était effectivement pas comme les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à se fondre dans la masse. C'était sa nature. Et peut-être aussi le fait que Quilsh Wammy, alias Watari, l'avait élevé au rang du plus génial détective du monde avait joué sur cette indéniable détachement.

Oui, il aurait plus que tout voulu paraître _normal_ et _être aimé_ mais voilà, il avait bien plus que ça sur les épaules.

Il était L.

Et c'était son devoir.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre. Il est actuellement quatre heures et quart quand j'écris ces lignes mais bon... je sens que je vais être fatiguée demain ^^" Tant pis, je récupérerais plus tard.**

**J'espère que ça ne vous paraît pas trop perché et que vous avez bien suivi le cheminement de mes pensées, car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à développer toute cette histoire tout en ce qu'elle paraisse, non normale, mais au moins un minimum logique. Peut-être y avez-vous déjà songé, au fait que je pourrais remettre L au devant de la scène. Dans un sens, j'aurais trouvé L trop soumis, trop OOC pour que ce soit naturel. D'où la comédie qu'il joue auprès de Light. J'avais beaucoup tenu au fait qu'il fasse de Yagami son suspect numéro un par pur hasard, car je pense que L détesterait ne pas y arriver par ses propres conclusions et en déduirait une défaite, même minime. Car j'aime que cette histoire le frustre un minimum. Et j'ai aussi voulu faire un clin d'œil à l'animé et au manga pour le coup du tiroir. Le death note est évidemment à l'intérieur. Quant à savoir si L va mettre la main dessus, seule la suite nous le dira (enfin moi, je le sais déjà, bouhaha). En tout cas, j'ai également voulu faire un second clin d'œil au scénario original par rapport au fait que les deux se voilent la face et entretiennent une relation de façade. J'adore ce couple, mais je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais se mettre en place, à cause des idéaux respectifs de chacun. C'est dommage mais c'est comme ça... même s'ils tombaient amoureux, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent changer d'avis comme ça. L tiendrait trop à résoudre l'affaire et Kira/Light à évincer son pire ennemi. M'enfin... j'espère que vous aimez tout de même. Il y a au moins un piti couple "**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas et que je vous reverrais au prochain chapitre.**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous et toutes de me soutenir. Sans vous, l'histoire n'existerait pas. Car pour qu'une histoire soit réelle, il faut un auteur et des lecteurs. C'est pourquoi il faut que je répète que vos commentaires me sont indispensables et d'une grande aide dans mon inspiration.**

**Merci à tous : **

**- thetinker159**

**- MEVYII**

**- Mlle. Blueberry**

**- Naemir**

**- fabulous me**

**- Alena Robynelf**

**- Plew A.E**

**- Mellow Yellow**

**- Melusine78**

**_MESSAGE IMPORTANT:_ malheureusement, il se trouve que je serais absente pendant deux mois. Et oui, même les meilleurs prennent des vacances... -SBAF- (petite phrase de l'ego)**

**Bref... là où je vais est un trou paumé dans lequel je n'aurais pas Internet, alors merci de votre compréhension et je te tâcherais d'écrire mes chapitres malgré tout pendant ces deux mois.**

**Onee~**


End file.
